Electrodes do not interfere with extraction of light from a light-emitting surface in a structure in which a p-side electrode and an n-side electrode are formed on one side of a semiconductor layer including a light-emitting layer. Such a structure offers a high degree of freedom in electrode profile and layout. Electrode profile and layout affect electrical characteristics and luminous efficiency, and require appropriate design.